Screwed
by Mystic.Wind.Sorcery
Summary: Ash really gets around in this collection of Ash x Pokemon stories. Feel free to submit a Pokemon of your choice.


Screwed

By: Mystic.Wind.Sorcery

A/N: My new one-shot collection (They're all PWP's) . Basically, Ash has a fetish for sex with Pokemon, so he whores himself to all the hot Pokemon. Suggest a Pokemon for Ash to be screwed by in reviews! (Obviously slash, and Male-ish Pokemon only.)

So Far:

Machoke Nidoking Dragonite

Rhyperior Feraligatr Blaziken

One: Machoke

Ash couldn't take it anymore. The meadow was beautiful, teeming with Pokemon of every type. The sun shone down upon the grass, a verdant meadow filled with life.

Ash was distracted by the hardness in his pants. Ahead of him, on a hill, a Machoke was exercising, stretching out and doing push-ups. Ash swallowed hard as he watched a thick, bubble ass move up and down. He felt his cheeks heat up as droplets of sweat fell from the hardened nipples of the muscular Pokemon.

The Machoke finished and flexed his biceps a few times, admiring himself. It adjusted its cock inside it's tight speedo with a huge hand. Ash felt his dick begin to leak as the Machoke made eye contact with him. A thick finger curled a few times, beckoning Ash over to him. Ash was sitting with his legs spread, his jeans spread tight against his erection. It was obvious to the Pokemon standing several feet away from him that he was extremely horny. Horny for Machoke.

Ash rose slowly, his legs wobbling. The Machoke scratched at it's balls again, this time moving it's huge fingers painfully slowly. It seemed to be playing with its package more than moving it. Ash's eyes were glued to the black fabric of the Pokemon's tight trunks. He began walking across the grass, glance still fixed on the Machoke's erection.

The Machoke loomed above him, probably six foot six. Ash knew from memory that the average Machoke stood five foot tall. This one was a leader, an Alpha male. And Ash was about to become his prize, one of the many beings brought to their knees before the power of a leader.

"Machoke, is something up?"

The Machoke reached forward, pressed the heel of his hand against Ash's erection, and groped, bringing Ash to his knees.

"Machoke…ugh…! I need it so bad, I'm so _hard_."

Machoke hooked a finger in the neck of Ash's black tee shirt, and ripped it away. Ash's chest was a milky white, pale and un-muscled. Machoke ran it's hands over Ash's slim body, touching everywhere but his nipples. The Pokemon pulled Ash gruffly toward himself, slamming his lips against the humans. Ash ground their erections together, moaning into the Machoke's large mouth. A huge tongue flooded Ash's mouth. The Machoke groped Ash's ass with beefy hands. A thick finger prodded the human's hole through jean and boxer material. With little force, the fabric tore, and Ash cried out as a thick finger slid into his asshole.

"Oh my god…" Ash mumbled, silenced by lips on his own. Ash enjoyed the finger-fucking as he kissed Machoke harder, his lips swelling. Machoke straddled his waist, knees planted firmly in the ground. Ash squirmed in pleasure as his pants were ripped from his body, tossed near his shredded shirt. His erection stood out prominently in his boxers. Machoke played with the buckle of his speedo for a long time, bulky fingers torturing Ash with their slow removal of the Pokemon's only piece of clothing.

At last the trunks were undone, but the Pokemon held them in front of his equipment, denying Ash a glance, for now. He covered himself with one hand and bound Ash's wrists with other hand, his speedo the rope.

Ash's cock was now threatening to break through his boxers. It was painful having an erection that hard. Machoke took it painfully slow, leaning down to allow Ash a taste of his beautiful nipples. Ash suckled with pleasure, groaning in a low tone as his own nipples were rubbed by Machoke's huge thumbs. Ash's torture continued for several minutes, his tongue on Machoke's huge nipple, Machoke massaging his own nipples and licking a trail down the side of his jaw with a rough tongue.

At last, Ash couldn't stand it anymore.

"Machoke, let me see your cock! I'm dying! _Please!_"

The Pokemon smiled, and raised his body. Under a perfectly layered six-pack was the most massive cock Ash had ever seen. He estimated about eleven inches long with a diameter of five inches, easily, maybe more. It was twice as thick as one of the giant's fingers. Ash looked hungrily at the giant piece of man-flesh before him. Machoke lifted his hips near Ash's mouth, and pressed his slit against Ash's lips. It smelled of musk and oozed precum.

Ash felt his lips be pulled open by thick fingers, and the head of Machoke's humongous cock was placed in his mouth. He could'nt close his lips around it, so he lapped and sucked as best he could. Machoke groaned carnally, already wanting to be inside of Ash. The boy was surprised when the huge flesh was taken out of his mouth. He was roughly turned over by the muscle-bound monster, his ass sticking in the air. His cock was at last exposed as his boxers were torn away, warm summer air dancing along his crack. His cock sat in warmth, which he realized was Machoke's hand.

Large hands kneaded Ash's ass, turning the meat over and over with round grabs and gropes. A finger prodded at his hole for a moment, then, nothing.

Suddenly, he felt his cheeks being torn apart by giant hands, and something huge was three inches deep in his hole.

"Oh….my….god…." Ash cried, his ass burned in pain.

"Chooooke…" Was all that came from Machoke, who was moaning in ecstasy. Ash's toes curled as Machoke opened his legs wider and penetrated deeper, pushing half of himself into Ash's virgin ass.

"Oh please, take it out! It hurts!" The boy begged.

Ash's pain only fueled Machoke's lusty desire as he began a brutal fucking. Ash's hands bound, he pinned the boy to the ground with his legs and chest. One hand periodically gave Ash's dick a squeeze, the other grabbed Ash's hair, pulling the human's head back.

Machoke, after allowing Ash to open up, hit home, filling Ash to bursting. Ash screamed out openly, unable to withhold his pain. The huge cock pounded away at his back door as Machoke began a body-crushing pace, stabbing Ash's prostate, retreating almost all the way out, and slamming in.

Ash was hot, his body was pinned under the warm, sweaty mammoth, a huge dick was stretching him to the brink. Then he felt himself break, and the warmth of blood filled his hole. Machoke continued, the blood only lubricating his movement as he fucked Ash into the ground. Ash cried out like a whore with every thrust.

He felt the hand around his dick tighten more than usual. He lost it. His seed spilled out in the hand of his seme, and his ass tightened around Machoke.

The Pokemon rode him hard for a few seconds before pulling out, flipping Ash around, and placing his huge dick in Ash's mouth. He tasted his own blood, but wearily dug his tongue into the Pokemon's cock-slit. Machoke, with a loud, brutal cry, sent his seed into Ash's mouth. He pulled out of his mouth, and shot more on his human uke's face. The two laid out on the meadow, exhausted. Ash kissed Machoke a final time, and fell asleep in the arms of his first lover.


End file.
